


Morning After

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou wakes up after a party and wonders why Issei and Sakura are acting so strangely.  May 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

“Ow… my head. What was in that punch anyway?”

Groaning, Shirou staggered to his feet and lurched in the direction of the bathroom.

On the way there, he passed the laundry room. “G-g-good morning, Emiya,” a voice called out from inside.

Shirou stopped and turned. “Oh, hey, Issei. Thanks for walking me home.”

Issei’s blushing face emerged from the doorway. “That’s the first thing you say…?”

“Oh, is there something I should apologize for?” Shirou paused thoughtfully. “You know, my memory’s pretty fuzzy after we all went home from the party. Did I make trouble for you and Sakura? Sorry about that.”

“Th-that’s not-” Issei’s blush deepened. “You weren’t any trouble, Emiya. Nothing like that happened.”

Shirou shrugged. “If you say so. Why are you doing my laundry?”

Very quickly, Issei answered, “Well it’s unfair of me to sleep at your house without asking your permission, and I could give you germs or something, so really this is the least I can do, and it has nothing to do with what happened last night at all!”

“…you found a weird stain on something, didn’t you?” asked Shirou.

Issei nodded.

Shirou raised an eyebrow. “That’s strange; I thought most of my stuff was clean. Maybe I should take a look at it-”

“D-doesn’t it sound like Matou might need some help preparing breakfast?!” Issei interrupted frantically. “You should certainly go help her while I finish washing this.”

“Okay. I’ll just wash up and then go help her.” Ignoring Issei’s sigh of relief, he stepped inside the bathroom.

As he was washing his hands, he noticed red welts on his neck that he was pretty sure hadn’t been there the day before.

Weird.

Sakura swiveled around to gawk at him when he entered the kitchen. “G-good morning, Senpai… About last night-”

Shirou smiled at her. “I can’t really remember anything, but Issei said I didn’t cause any trouble while I was drunk. He wasn’t just lying to make me feel better, right?”

After a moment, Sakura shook her head. “You weren’t trouble, I didn’t mind at all. Um, could you pass me the pepper?”

The breakfast preparation hit a snag after a few minutes. “Are we out of cooking oil?” Shirou asked, rooting around in the cupboards. “I was sure I just bought some more, and it _should_ be here…”

Sakura turned a deep red and said in a rush, “I don’t know where it could be, it would be strange if it were anywhere but the kitchen, it’s not as if it would be used for anything else besides cooking!”

“…I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Shirou declared, and returned to cooking.

At breakfast, Issei and Sakura barely ate, too preoccupied with blushing and not looking at each other or at Shirou at all. Shirou, on the other hand, ate happily, not noticing anything out of the ordinary, even when they started to mumble.

“Should we tell him anything?”

“H-he’d probably be traumatized. It’s better not to.”

“Of course. Then, last night never happened, agreed?”

“Agreed. Nothing happened that wasn’t normal! I don’t even know what a threesome is.”

“Are you talking about something?” Shirou wondered aloud.

They both answered quickly, “N-nothing at all! Go back to eating!”

…Weird.


End file.
